User blog:JuliusERBfan1900/JEF's Rap Battles! Marie VS GlaDOS!
Hey hey hey! Today I bring you a battle, the first battle of this series, I'll release these when they're done and when I can, instead of schedules, who needs 'em?! Today we got on JEF's Rap Battles. GlaDOS! VS! Marie Antoinette! BEGIN! GlaDOS: Hey Dauphin, like a dolphin who's daunting. After this I'll be Still Alive, putting you in your coffin. And I'll get your buddy Necker to jot it down for me, screw stature. I can match this amature, O.G from Aperture! Who's the toughest? I've had enough of this. Who needs justice? I'll outsmart this stuck up Archdouchess. Beat me? I got Wheatly, me? I'm the one who does the deeds. And around here, A.I is what inhibites my deranged personality. So welcome to my center, sophisticated as can be! Would you like a tour? *giggles* I'll do it Glad-ly! I get up in people's minds, it's my nitch. You're gettin' hitched to Richie Rich with the nickname bitch! Your reign was struck like a truck, my puzzles'll have you stuck. I say we call a tribunal of how much Marie Antoinette sucks! Marie Antoinette: I'm royalty and I shall give the orders, and frankly you're strange. Did WALL-E go out of his way to get a sex change? Your victory is for Naught, you Psycho, I can fight though. Your victory is hanging by a cord, this is my foe? You should flee, Hal, 'cause I know how to diss thee. How did your creator make you smart? he can't even count to 3! All the terror you've dealt, the pain player's have felt. I'll destroy up your metalic shell, more than you tried to destroy Chell! GlaDOS: Get a clue, you're more like a baboon eating prunes. Use your fancy harpsichord to play you a nice funeral tune. Overthrowing Dukes, you make me puke, up here's the next room. Now don't drop a period nuke, but you just got juked! Now go back to your medieval time to some Red Wedding. You can chill at Saint Denis' while I'm eating lunch at Denny's. Ordering your Earls, and trying to feel good by having gold and pearls. But with those dresses you wear, I'd think you were King Henry VIII's girl! *buzz* *buzz* *BEEP* Wheatley: Hahaha! It'd be pretty unfair to use my center to win. Cause it'd be hard to see everything, with your triple chins. I think you should jump, I really do, take advice from me! GlaDOS: Oh great, it's the tumor potato battery charged growing on me.. Wheatley: I find that shockingly rude, deliberate and inconsiderate. If there's a point, I'm missing it, we're dissing Mrs. Parliment! GlaDOS: I had it handled, you frantic imbecile, everyone, ignore him. He should just leave us alone and go back to Team Fortress. Marie: Now two spheres? I would've been fine with none! 'Cause two heads, are definately not better than one. Rude, vulgor, what's the point of being crude? And your puzzles? I'd rather toy around with a Rubix Cube. And through your game, who cared about you down the line? Just a nuisance to gamers, you're meaningless, Caroline! I make a knight shake, I'm done with your silly games. So you can take your "lying" cake, and shove it straight in your face! Who Won? Who's Next? You Decide! JEF's Rap Battles! Vote who won here, thanks for reading! Who Won? Marie Antoinette GlaDOS & Wheatley Category:Blog posts